The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Manhole structures are commonly used in sewer systems to access subterranean piping in the systems. A typical manhole structure may be fitted with a manhole cover assembly having a ring-shaped manhole frame which is secured in the above-ground extending portion of the manhole structure, commonly known as a manhole chimney. A manhole cover which is seated in the manhole frame can be selectively removed there from to facilitate access to the interior of the manhole structure.
One of the problems which is frequently encountered with conventional manhole structures is that mowers tend to strike the manhole chimneys of the structures, potentially breaking and dislodging the manhole frame from the manhole chimney. Accordingly, an enhanced strength manhole cover assembly for manhole structures and a method of fabricating an enhanced strength manhole cover assembly may be desirable.